


Restoration

by sherrasama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrasama/pseuds/sherrasama
Summary: For Ataraxia: I had a number of different ideas floating around in my brain but in the end I decided that since we both have a mutual favorite fic in H.J. Potter’s Restoration Services, I decided to draw the penultimate scene from that, I hope you like it! Also, apologies to Bleedcolor💦PS: Right-click and "open image in new tab" for easier access to the full image.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colourorcolor1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourorcolor1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [H.J. Potter’s Restoration Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624397) by [bleedcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor). 



> Harry Potter sprawled and blissed out in Severus’ bed is more temptation than he knows what to do with, but when he pulls two slick fingers out of his body with a shuddering sigh and relaxes back into the pillows, Severus can no longer help himself. He crosses to the bedside in two swift steps and reaches out, hands grasping Potter’s shoulders. Heat burns through him and he gives the idiot Gryffindor a hard shake.
> 
> "You don’t even know what you’re asking for, you little fool,” he hisses angrily, shocked green eyes filling his vision as he leans in to crash their lips together. Potter’s mouth is a fire, consuming, and his hands come up to grasp at Severus’ shoulders, burning brands into him wherever their bodies touch. Severus breaks the kiss almost as quickly as he initiates it, gasping at the inferno that blazes through him. In his arms, Potter stares up at Severus in obvious horror before his eyes roll back in his head and he goes utterly limp in a faint.


End file.
